


Wind whips through the window

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24822139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dave's been thinking about someone special.
Relationships: John Egbert/Dave Strider





	Wind whips through the window

Wind whips through the window. Dave sits up in bed and looks out at the morning sun.

He couldn't sleep, he spent all night dreaming about his best friend.

Dave turns his head towards his laptop when he hears a certain special ding, he smiles.


End file.
